kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Candied Adventure
The Great Candied Adventure is the 6th story of the Big Mom Saga of the Nextgen Series, and the final story of the saga. When the Big Mom Pirates have ultimately revealed their selves, Sector V will go on a seafaring adventure to stop their plans. And it's up to their Expedition Expert, Sheila Frantic, to lead them. The Great Candied Adventure was published on July 3, 2014. This story is preceded by Operation: NECSUS, and is followed by Legend of the Seven Lights. Summary The Pirates Move Out Big Mom is talking with Black John Licorice in their lair as the latter explains they are hunting the Sugary Wonders. Nickel Joe and the Deadly Baby Trio are out acquiring the recipe, and Big Mom hopes they'll succeed for his sake. On a casual day in Sector V's treehouse, Sheila Frantic excitedly wants to go on an adventure, but everyone wants to rest up from their last adventure. Plus, they're still upset about Vanellope's disappearance. Sheila goes out on the balcony as Mason follows her, asking what's wrong. Sheila is disappointed no one sees the same value in life that she does. As Mason tells her not to worry about it, she falls asleep. Meanwhile, Nickel Joe and the Deadly Baby Trio attack the Strowd Estate, wanting to get the Annoyingly Cute Triplets' recipe out of Rick Strowd. He claims not to remember, and his wife, Margaret confirms this, because of the Kids Next Door. She agrees to take them to the Drilovsky house, home of the woman that decommissioned him. Later, Sector V wakes Sheila up and decides they'll go on an adventure of her choosing. Sheila declares she wants to go to The Moon, much to the confusion of her teammates. She wants to go to the REAL moon, not the cruddy Moonbase, so they fly there and land on the moon's surface. They explore the moon as Harry feels bored, but Sheila orders him to quit complaining. The team eventually finds a crater of frozen water, and Sheila begins trying to break it. Aurora and the others look up at the Earth and see how pretty it is, and begin to contemplate how vast it really is. Sheila still tries to break the ice as she remembers her mother taking her to a cliffside, and breaking it with a powered Light Fist. Marine used the excuse there was a treasure in the cliff, tempting Sheila to try and break it further. With that same determination, Sheila is able to break through the ice, finding water underneath. Almost instantly, she feels cold, much to their disbelief. Meanwhile, inside Moonbase, Panini brings Cheren the mission report of Sector V's N.E.C.S.U.S. mission, and he's disappointed to hear that Caesar wasn't found. Panini then says she and Francis need to go home, as their father wants them to be there when their relatives visit. Panini and Francis go home to see the place ransacked, and their father in the closet. Nickel Joe and the Deadly Babies ambush and trap them. They demand to see the Recommissioning Module, but Fanny comes home with the device in hand. She attacks the villains, but Augustus ambushes from behind and chi-blocks her. They take the module and recommission Rick, and he recalls his memories of KND. The pirates kidnap Rick and Panini along with her, much to Francis's despair. On Moonbase, Chris is warming Sheila up as Cheren comes and recaps what Panini discussed with him. He wants to call Francis and ask about Numbuh Vo-Syem, but Maddy comes and informs them he was attacked. The team flies to Drilovsky House as Francis explains what happened. Aurora and Chris unfreeze Fanny and Margie, and Margie recaps her encounter with Joe and his group earlier. They mention Augustus, and figure out he is the son of Henrietta and Ace. Shortly after, the town is attacked by the Big Mom crew's ship, the Big Ma'am, commanded by Fat Jack, and as they all try to counter, the ship stops and projects an image of Big Mom with Panini. She tells the Kids Next Door she's going to eat Panini if they attack her crew, and also threatens to attack their respective country. The team is worried what to do, then Aurora decides to go speak with the man at Goofy Goober's, nicknamed "Mac". Mac tells them about the Big Mom Pirates and describes their members, and how they're looking for the Eight Sugary Wonders. Since the Kids Next Door can't go after them, Sheila decides they'll disband from the Kids Next Door and becomes pirates their selves. Her friends begin to agree with her, and feel like Big Mom won't kill Panini, for she's her means of keeping the KND at bay. With this decided, they all return home to be ready tomorrow. The next day, Sector V packs up supplies and goes to the airport, to get on Hoagie and Ace's plane to fly to Azultown. From there, the kids get to the shipyard and meet Marine and her partner, Rob Lucci. They show the kids their ship, the Sunny Day, the materials of which were paid for by Carol Masterson. Carol proclaims she's going to join them on their journey, and they agree to it. The ship sails away as Sheila announces their positions, as Captain of the Raccoon Pirates. From a rooftop, Red Eye watches them as the wind blows toward the horizon. Sugary Deserts The Raccoon Pirates sail toward the Sugar Deserts of Africa as Artie is interviewing Carol. Carol reveals her Cash Combat abilities, in which she can distract enemies by throwing money on the ground. At the Big Ma'am, Big Mom Pirate member, Lala is using her Remind-Remind Fruit to see into Rick Strowd's memory to look at the Annoying Triplets' recipe. She discovers one of the ingredients is the Blurpleberry Supreme, in which their crewmen are already at the deserts. The Raccoon Crew make it to the desert and cross it, encountering Fat Jack who uses his extreme weight to cause a sandstorm. They evade him and soon make it to the temple of King Two-Tons-of-Candy. They navigate the temple and encounter Al Sugarh in its core, who uses the Blurple Supreme's power to become King Two-Tons-of-Candy. The kids defeat him and claim the Supreme, and as they return to the ship, Nickel Joe meets them and invokes parley. They explain they are the Raccoon Pirates, and they aren't affiliated with Kids Next Door, and he goes with it for now. They part ways as the heroes sail for their next island. Meanwhile, MaKayla King meets Cheren on Moonbase and mentions she knows about The Apocalypse. She suggests to tell his friends what he knows so they can be ready. Fantastic Flavors Marshmallow Mayhem Story Importance *The kids of 19th-Century/Margie and Ace/Henrietta are introduced, and the couples finally have general importance after the timeskip. *Fanny is revealed to be a Logia firebender, and Nigel is ashamed he didn't become Logia. *Several candy-related areas from the original KND series make a comeback and play major roles, as they house the Eight Sugary Wonders. Collectibles One of the collectibles in Candied Adventure is Golden Caramels, usually found along the path and sometimes in hidden areas. The Golden Caramels are used to expand the traveling range of the ship, therefore allowing access to new levels. The second collectible is Golden Wonka Bars, found in more hidden areas. Finding these will allow entry to bonus levels in Willy Wonka's Factory. Game Over Scenes "Nyyyaa ha haaaa. DESSERRRRT!" *gnashes her mouth down* - Big Mom 1. "Nobody takes my candy! NYAAAA!" *gnashes mouth down* - Big Mom 2. "Hey, Mac. Watch me flick a nickel and flick your ''spine open."'' - Nickel Joe 1. "Sorry's, kids, but it's just business." - Joe 2. "Ahhhh, I'm gonna crush you, ahhhh." - Fat Jack 1. (slurps lollipop) "Ahhh..." (slurps and walks away) - Fat Jack 2. "The seas be no place for wee wenches." - Black John 1. "To the depths of the Underworld ye gooo." *tears dark rift open* - Black John 2. "There will be no candy for you. I'm afraid your only dessert is untimely ''death."'' - Stewie 1. "Youse just become last week's squished gum." - Rallo 1. "Mw-mw-mw..." *shoots gun* - Maggie 1. Characters *'Sheila Frantic' *Aurora Uno *Chris Uno *Mason Dimalanta *Haruka Dimalanta *Kirie Beatles *Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan *Dillon York *Carol Masterson *Marine the Raccoon *Rob Lucci *Cheren Uno *Panini Drilovsky *Francis Drilovsky *Patton Drilovsky *Fanny Drilovsky *Rick Strowd *Margaret Drilovsky *Big Mom *Black John Licorice *Deadly Baby Trio *Nickel Joe *Fat Jack *Augustus von Fizzuras *Al Sugarh Locations *'Sector V Treehouse' *KND Moonbase *'The Moon' *'Strowd Estate' *'Drilovsky Household' *'Azultown Shipyard' *''Sunny Day'' *''Big Ma'am'' *Candied Island *Sugar Deserts *Mountain of Flavors Voicing Cast *'Tara Strong' as Sheila Frantic and Marine the Raccoon. *'Rachael MacFarlane' as Aurora Uno and Rachel Uno. *'Seth MacFarlane' as Stewie Griffin. *'Zoe Slusar' as Mason Dimalanta. *'Kerry Williams' as Haruka Dimalanta and Carol Masterson. *'Sharon Mann' as Cheren Uno. *'MaKayla Rogers' as MaKayla King and Haylee Gilligan. Category:Stories Category:Nextgen Series Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages